


Trigger

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what to tag since this idea appeared suddenly lol, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salahkan sesi foto tadi jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan tanya kenapa. Ini semua gara-gara [FOTO INI](https://scontent-sit4-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-0/s480x480/10653318_985915734815288_8135298291106181715_n.jpg?oh=4b3c715646f01db8c25de00bf97bdba6&oe=591D2791)
> 
> Oke maafkan saya atas kerandoman cerita ini :"))

Berawal dari panggilan pemotretan pada sebuah majalah bulanan—seperti biasanya mereka berdua, KinKi Kids, mendapat pemberitahuan dari sang manajer untuk memberikan persetujuannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak bagi keduanya. Pengambilan foto untuk majalah awal tahun baru adalah hal yang lumrah mereka lakukan sejak bertahun lalu. Dan hal seperti itu tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus mereka pikirkan secara matang seperti konser ataupun pekerjaan agensi mereka, membuat perkataan ‘oke’ langsung saja keluar dari mulut mereka berdua saat itu.

Hari itu KinKi Kids berdua datang ke studio pemotretan secara terpisah; Koichi baru saja menyelesaikan kontrak dengan perusahaan _sound system_ yang akan mereka pakai saat nanti konser akhir tahun, sedangkan Tsuyoshi berada di lain tempat melakukan pemeriksaan desain baju yang akan mereka pakai nanti juga saat konser—mereka berdua membagi tugas membuat konser dan hal hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi pada mereka.

 

Tsuyoshi berdiri di depan meja rias, telah dibubuhi bedak dan siap untuk mengambil foto hari itu, dan begitu juga dengan Koichi yang baru saja dipakaian baju untuk pemotretan kali itu.

“Koichi-san, ini…” seorang staff wanita mendekat ke arah Koichi dan memberikan satu buah pisang kepada pria itu dengan cepat. Koichi terdiam di tempat.

“Ini apaan ini?” lelaki itu memandang ke sekelilingnya agak bingung, sebelum akhirnya ke arah Tsuyoshi sebentar dan kembali lagi pada staff yang memberikan benda itu padanya.

“Ah, tahun 2016 adalah tahun monyet, jadi kali ini kita akan mengambil tema seputar itu,” ujar sang staff memberitahu. Koichi terdiam sejenak memandang Tsuyoshi yang berdiri di dekatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Yang ditatap tersenyum kecil agak tertawa sebelum akhirnya mendekat ke arahnya.

“ _Maa,_ ” Tsuyoshi menepuk bahu lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke arah tempat pemotretan, meninggalkan Koichi di tempat.

Koichi hanya terdiam sejenak, merasa tidak ada hal yang bisa ia komplain saat ini. Perihal seperti ini juga sering terjadi di sesi pemotretan sebelumnya, karena itulah ia hanya bisa menatap buah di tangannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Tsuyoshi yang sudah berjalan ke arah tempat pemotretan sedari tadi.

 

Sungguh, demi apapun hal yang terjadi kali ini, Koichi bisa yakinkan kalau pemotretan kali ini pasti ada fans penikmat hubungan mereka yang bekerja dibalik keadaan saat ini. Ia tahu sejak dulu fans KinKi Kids kurang lebih ada yang _aneh—_ menyukai hubungan _BL_ mereka—seperti itu. Walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin mengetahuinya, tetapi sebagian lain juga menganggapnya menjijikan—membuat Koichi dan Tsuyoshi mau tidak mau harus menjaga jarak hubungan mereka. Mungkin mereka memang _benar_ seperti itu; tetapi untuk menjaga perasaan fans yang tidak menyukai hubungan seperti itu, KinKi Kids harus bisa membawa diri mereka agar bisa mempertahankan eksistensi mereka dalam industri ini.

“Tolong lebih mendekat,” kata sang kameraman memberitahu.

Tsuyoshi mengubah gayanya, sementara Koichi masih terdiam di tempat tidak berubah—masih enggan untuk merubah posisinya saat ini.

“Koichi-san, anda seolah memberikan— _menyuapi,_ pisang tersebut pada Tsuyoshi-san,” kata sang kameraman lagi memberitahu, membuat Koichi tersadar dari lamunannya saat itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Tsuyoshi sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan membawa benda itu ke atas.

“E-eh, aku makan ini?” tanya Tsuyoshi agak panik, walaupun ada sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

“Iya, mohon bantuannya,” kata sang kameraman lagi dengan datarnya. Tsuyoshi menatap ke arah Koichi sebentar sambil agak tertawa sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada benda di tangan Koichi tersebut.

Awalnya Koichi sempat terpaku menatap lelaki itu sejenak, dan Tsuyoshi juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua mata tajam yang ada di dekatnya sebelum akhirnya suara bisik-bisik staff wanita dan kameraman yang berdeham cukup kecil mengembalikan keduanya dalam ruangan. Sebuah senyuman kecil kemudian muncul dari kedua pria itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka menarik nafas panjang dan kembali melakukan sesi pemotretan secara professional saat itu—walaupun jelas kini ada perasaan panas tersendiri yang muncul dalam tubuh mereka.

 Suara shutter foto mungkin terdengar cepat di telinga kedua pria tersebut sekarang, dan melakukan sesi pemotretan tidaklah selama itu—lagipula Koichi juga tidak terlalu banyak merubah gayanya, membuat Tsuyoshi sendiri yang tinggal harus memilihkan mana foto yang cocok untuk dipakai dalam majalah.

Keduanya kemudian kembali dalam ruangan mereka, membiarkan para manajer mereka yang mengatur soal biaya yang nantinya akan mereka terima laporannya. Koichi berjalan di belakang Tsuyoshi dalam diamnya, menatap lelaki di depannya sebelum akhirnya sampai di ruangan mereka saat itu.

Tak ada percakapan yang keluar saat itu, kecuali keheningan ruangan dan suara Tsuyoshi yang membereskan perlengkapannya di dekat meja kaca.

“Foto hari ini bahaya,” kata Koichi tiba-tiba selesai membereskan barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Walaupun ia sudah selesai membereskan barangnya, tapi saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Tsuyoshi sebelum benar-benar pulang dari tempat itu.

“Kupikir hanya aku yang berpikir kalau tadi itu bahaya,” kata Tsuyoshi agak tertawa sembari mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya.

“Sudah lama aku tidak merasa yang begini lagi sepertinya,” ucapnya lagi sambil terus memperhatikan Tsuyoshi yang tengah memakai syal dan membereskan tasnya dari atas meja, “Tsuyoshi,” panggilnya pada lelaki itu pelan, membuat yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya pada pria itu dalam diamnya, “nanti malam aku ke tempatmu ya,” ucapnya datar menatap dua bola mata bulat di hadapannya.

Tsuyoshi tersenyum dibalik syalnya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Koichi sambil memukul bahunya pelan.

“Tidak perlu izin juga tinggal datang saja kan,” ucapnya menatap Koichi tersenyum. Yang ditatap ikut tersenyum sambil kemudian membenarkan topi dan jersey yang dipakainya.

“Kau harus melakukan hal yang sama ketika pemotretan tadi ya,” tawanya senang menepuk pipi Tsuyoshi pelan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat.

Tsuyoshi masih terdiam di tempat. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan partnernya itu barusan, “ _nandeyanen,_ ” komennya pelan keluar dari ruangan itu juga masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.


End file.
